


化学反思： 我靠卖屁股提分的故事

by 123liuzhuxun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Sex Toys, and so on - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123liuzhuxun/pseuds/123liuzhuxun
Summary: 学科拟人，应该算是其实也是期末反思，不过只剩黄色废料了随便写的，娱乐消遣
Kudos: 3





	化学反思： 我靠卖屁股提分的故事

我喘息着，阳具已在跳蛋的震动下吐出了白沫。身上的衣服凌乱不堪。“求你了，化学哥哥，不要再玩弄我了，想要你的大肉棒，进来呜呜……”化学将震动的跳蛋从我的小穴中取出，笑说：“啊，平日里炫耀着性知识的你，在床上却是个求肏的小荡妇呢。”随即晃了晃他胯下的紫黑的巨龙，“含住它”他命令道。

我伏在他的身下，从那巨物的柱底，舔过茎干，继而用舌头在那通红涨大的龟头上打转。终于我将它的巨杵全部吞下，用湿暖的口腔包裹着它的每一个神经，每一个血管。我听到化学倒抽了一口寒气，便尽力吞吐着他的巨物，手上揉捏着他的卵蛋。“好大…全都是化学哥哥的味道…好喜欢。”在最后的一次吮吸下，化学将第一股浓精射精我的嘴中，我尽数吞下，那浓烈的味道会转在口腔中，像酒精一样。

化学没让我停歇，转而命令道：“坐上来，自己动，服务好了，就给你个80。”我看了看它下面依旧挺硬的硕大，羞红了脸，可还是慢慢的坐了上去“嗯……进来了，好大…”

化学感受着柔软的肉壁包裹着自己的下体，饥渴难耐却强忍着说：“动起来，考这么差，还有脸来见我！”他的大手玩弄着我柔嫩的臀肉，我扭动着自己的屁股，在化学的巨杵上浮动“好大，好满足…”化学抽了我一下，在屁股上留下一个粉红的掌印说：“告诉我都错哪了？”

自己热的发烫，好像要融化了一样迷迷糊糊说：“嗯……额…方程式配错了两个…啊”化学扭了我胸前挺立的红樱“这也能错，还有呢？”“嗯……多加了气体符号…嗯啊”“这也敢错，”化学愤怒一顶，碾过我的敏感点。”“啊，化学哥哥，别啊，轻一点，我不会再这样了……”

“哼，我饶不了你，我要把你肏出水来。”化学把我按在讲台上，重重的顶撞着我的小穴，丝丝快感弥漫着全身。阵阵淫靡的水声回荡在空旷的教室里。啊…不要，会…会坏掉的，下次…我争取…考90。”化学的下体好像更大了，它环抱着我的躯体，加快了抽插的频率。“不行了，要去了……”我浪叫着。“不许射出来。这是给你的惩罚。”化学命令道，用手拿起一根润滑过的玻璃棒插入了我的尿道。不要！会坏掉的…让我射…好难受…化学哥哥，让我射出来…”我环抱住化学的脖颈，苦苦哀求。“不行就是不行。”化学一边顶弄着后穴，一边抚慰着我一颤一颤的分身。“我要把你肏尿出来！”化学的下体更硬了也更大了，每一次抽插都能触碰到那个敏感点，一次又一次快感的浪潮冲击着我，大脑已经是空白一片。生理泪水流满了绯红的脸颊。“化学哥哥，不要了，真的会…会尿出来的…嗯。”我已无力反抗，任凭他的硕大进出我的后穴。“不行了，不行了…要变成你的形状了了！”只见玻璃棒被乳白色的精液与金黄的尿液顶出，淫水浸湿了我的腹部。“呀，你居然喷水了呢，还真是个小荡妇呢。”

化学加快抽插着，好像要把我的小穴肏坏一样。“射精来吧，把我灌满吧。“滚烫的浓精从他的巨物中喷出，注入了小穴深处。我在强烈的快感中昏迷过去。

化学看了看晕去的我，将成绩单上的分数由原来的74改为81。抚摸着我的脸颊，将我抱起：“真好呢，我亲爱的小课代表！”


End file.
